Terrorist
__NOEDITSECTION__ The terrorist embodies the dark side of dedication, exhibiting a willingness to employ extreme and sometimes lethal tactics to reshape society. He opens up dubious avenues for his team, and often takes missions into dark, uncomfortable territory. Attributes: Deriving his power mainly from sheer force of will, the Terrorist must command Wisdom above all other attributes. Depending on his role in a larger organization, he may also need to focus on Dexterity, Intelligence, or Charisma. Core Ability 'Fanaticism' Each time you spend 1 action die to boost a Will save, you roll and add the results of 2 dice. Further, when you make a successful Will save, each of your teammates and allies with line of sight to you gains a +2 morale bonus with all Will saves made to resist effects from the same source for the duration of the current scene. Class Abilities 'Instrument of Terror I' At Level 1, once per mission, you may choose 1 of your Possessions or 1 piece of your mission gear, gaining a bonus equal to your Wisdom modifier with all attack and skill checks made using it. Further, the DCs of all saves prompted by the item increase by the same amount. These effects last for the duration of the current mission. 'Instrument of Terror II' At Level 5, once per mission, you may use one of the following abilities. *Choose 1 of your Possessions or 1 piece of your mission gear that inflicts lethal damage, increasing its damage by your Wisdom modifier. *Choose 1 of your Possessions or 1 piece of your mission gear that inflicts attribute damage, increasing its damage by 1/2 your Wisdom modifier (rounded up). *Choose 1 of your Possessions or 1 piece of your mission gear that doesn’t typically inflict damage. Thereafter, while you have the item readied, you may make Threaten actions against opponents able to see and hear you, even if they are beyond CQB Range or have not been damaged by you. With success, you inflict an additional amount of stress damage equal to your Wisdom modifier. These effects last for the duration of the current mission. 'Instrument of Terror III' At Level 9, once per mission, you may choose 1 of your Possessions or 1 piece of your mission gear, increasing the threat ranges of all attack and skill checks made using it, as well as skill checks made to modify or repair it, by your Wisdom modifier. 'Sneak Attack' At Level 2, you may inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage with any successful attack. At Level 7, you may inflict 1 additional die of sneak attack damage with any successful attack. 'Perceptive' At Levels 3 and 7, your Wisdom score increases by 1. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4 and 8, you gain 1 additional Gear or Tradecraft feat. 'By Any Means' You favor a small array of personal tactics. At Level 4, you may choose any 1 skill. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the time required is not doubled. Finally, if you choose a cross-class skill, it becomes an Terrorist class skill for you. 'Hysteria I' You stage massive spectacles that disrupt society and can bring entire nations to their knees. At Level 6, once per mission, you may make an Intimidate (Wis) check targeting an area as described on Table 2.32: Canvass Area Checks, applying the same time requirement, DC, error range, and cost. With success, each standard character within the target area except your teammates, allies, and any who share your Allegiance suffer the condition until the end of the current mission. Each special character other than your teammates, allies, and any who share your Allegiance must make a Will save (DC 10 + your Wisdom modifier + your class level) or suffer the condition. 'Hysteria II' At Level 10, each affected character suffers the condition instead of the condition. 'Crusade' Your tireless dedication makes you eager to test yourself against opponents of your cause. At Level 8, once per session, instead of making an opposed skill check with any Terrorist class skill, you may set your result to 1 higher than that of your opponent. This cannot result in an error or threat. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes